New Family
by ShannonandStella
Summary: A love story between Kate and Rick and the up's and down's through a pregnancy. Was originally a One-shot now has multiple chapters. Chapter 6 Up now.
1. Chapter 1

I have only watched up to season 4 of castle so far so I am sorry if there is any mistakes. And on top of that I have not written in such a long time so I am VERY rusty.

Her body trembled as the bitter cold winds swept her hair around her face, her toned arms wrapping around herself as she looked over the balcony and over the vast water where it meets the horizon.

I think about all of the events that have lead up to this moment, my mother being murdered, me joining the police force, being the youngest female detective to enter homicide and than my subsequent partnership with Richard Castle.

My hands make their way from where they rest on my arms onto my stomach, I can only feel the small raising on my stomach, my usually toned stomach enlarged slightly due to the small life encased within.

A hot breathe against my neck sends my already small smile into a bigger one, I feel his arms wrap around my waist as he buries his face into my hair and breathes in deeply.

"why are you out here? it is freezing Kate"

"I know that's why I have goose bumps all over my arms" I hear his chuckle at my comment.

"well why don't you come inside than and stop freezing your ass of, we have had mild hypothermia once I don't want to go through that again" the memory of that day makes me shiver, Rick takes it as a sign that I am starting to get cold and leads me into the warmth of our bedroom.

"Rick I need to tell you something" his face falls, I am guessing that all the worst imaginable circumstances are about to start a loop running through his head, my heart rate rises as I don't know how he is going to take the news of a baby on the way.

Alexis is now twenty and by the time that the baby is born she is going to be twenty one.

"I am pregnant" his face falls for a second before a smile replaces the frown and before I know what he is doing, he is kissing me passionately as he places his hand upon my stomach where the little life is currently residing.

"Please don't tell me that you are joking Kate" I shake my head.

"No I am pregnant, I took the test yesterday. I was a month late but because of the last case I completely forgot about it and than I felt this." I smile and lift my old academy shirt and place his hand on the small bump, I smile as his eyes light up.

"I am going to be a dad again" I nod "You know we are going to have to tell Alexis, she is going to be so excited"

"don't you think that it might be a bit weird for her? You know seeming as she is going to be twenty one by the time that this baby comes along" Rick shakes his head and again kisses me.

"No, Alexis said that she couldn't wait for us to have a baby so that she could have a younger brother or sister" I smile, Alexis is one of the most best teenagers I have ever seen, she absolutely adores her father but also greeted me with open arms about me dating her father.

"Kate I was going to wait until next week but I think this is a good time to ask you" I frown, we had already moved in together a couple of months ago so I have no idea what he wants to ask me, my frown turns into astonishment as her goes over to the beside table and pulls out a black velvet box that I guess contains an engagement ring, my suspicions are proved right as he pulls me into a sitting position on the bed and than gets down on one knee in front of me, he takes my smaller hand in to his larger one.

"Kate. The first day that I met you I knew that I was attracted to you. I love the way that I can make you smile by having such an outrageous theory about one of the murders, I love it when I wake up with you in my arms and when I see you with Alexis and how you automatically took the role of being her mother without blinking. I am so lucky to call you my girlfriend and I am hoping that you will give me the absolute honour of marrying me." I have tears streaming down my face as I nod my head, I don't even have the words to say yes because I am so overcome by happiness.

Never in my life did I think that I would have such a wonderful boyfriend, no wait he is now my fiancee. He gently places the beautiful ring onto my finger and I think that more than likely this ring costs more than half of my yearly salary but it is absolutely perfect. I jump into his arms and he laughs before we kiss passionately.

After we finish our own private celebration we decide to pack up our stuff that we have taken up to his place in the Hampton's before taking the long drive back to Ricks apartment, I don't know how Alexis is going to react to our engagement and the fact that I am now carrying her younger brother or sister.

"Hey dad why are you back so early you where meant to be at the hampton's for the full weekend" says Alexis as she looks up from all of the papers and books around her, as per usual studying.

"Um we have some good news to share" Alexis's smile is so large I am surprised that she is having cramp and that thought send a slight giggle through my body.

"Dad, did you ask her ?" I smile as I turn to Rick and see the sly smile gracing his face

"Yes Alexis I did ask her" Alexis squeals and runs up to me I am surprised she stops in time I was bracing my body for a collision.

"Please say that you said yes" I smile as I hold my hand up and she squeals again before wrapping me in a huge hug.

"Finally dad" I laugh at her reaction and wrap my arms around his waist before placing my head on his shoulder as Alexis lets me go.

"Oh and we also have another surprise for you" I look at Rick and see a large smile plastered onto his face I see a curios look overcome Alexis's face as she looks at her father and me. "Kate's pregnant" I see Alexis's eyes go wide as she jumps up and down and starts squealing again.

"Are you serious? This is so great, I get to be an older sister" I laugh as Alexis comes over and gives me and Rick another hug before running up the stairs "I am ringing grams, she seriously has to hear this" I laugh as she disappears up the stairs.

We make our way over to the couch and sit down I bring my legs up and curl into Rick's side before he places a kiss upon temple.

"I never imagined that I would have this experience, and I didn't think that I would ever feel this whole again after my mum."

"Well Kate I will make sure to protect our family in any way that I possibly can, I love you Kate."

"I love you too Rick."

This chapter has had some minor changes but not to the plot itself.


	2. Chapter 2

As asked I will be continuing this story.

* * *

She stretched her body within the satin sheets coming her before cuddling into the side of Ricks body as he automatically pulled her body closer to his in his sleep.

A small yawn escaped her mouth before her stomach churned, placing her hand over her mouth she all but sprinted to the a joining bathroom before her stomach contents made their way into the toilet below her, only moments after the first heave she felt the strong hands of her fiancee reaching to pull her hair back and small circles being rubbed over her lower back as he whispered nothings into her ear. After a few moments off her stomach continually making itself known she finally let her body fall back against Rick's as he grabbed a glass of water that had been sitting on the counter above them along with a face washer that he pulled out from the half-filled sink.

"take a couple of sips and than you can brush your teeth" said Rick as he wiped her heat flushed face, the coolness of the water making her feel better.

"God Rick this is the fifth time this week I hate this feeling" moaned Kate as she placed her head into his shoulder.

"I know, this part of the pregnancy sucks. But the best part is that there is a little life growing within you right this second and that in only seven months we will have a beautiful life in our arms" Kate nodded as she smiled at the thought.

The thought of a infant cuddling into her as she rocked her newborn to sleep always brought a smile to her face when she was down.

"Thank you for reminding me" mumbled Kate

"I will always remind you, even when you are screaming at me and cursing me for getting you pregnant when this little one wants to enter the world" Kate slapped his arm slightly before smiling

"Yeah but will all be worth it in the end". Rick nodded before lifting Kate of the ground and allowing her to brush her teeth and mouth in doing so removing the vile taste that was left from the remnants of her stomach contents.

"Do you want to sleep for a bit more?" asked Rick as he wrapped his arms around her waist and placed a kiss to her temple.

"Yeah I will try, this little one is making me tired so quickly" whispered Kate as her eyes dropped slightly as she placed her hands over her stomach.

"Okay, well if you want to sleep I will wake you up before your appointment with the OBGYN.

"Thanks Rick" mumbled Kate as she leant into Castles chest.

Castle chuckled as Kate started cuddling into the older man's chest before he placed one of his arm's underneath both of Kate's legs and lifting her into his arms "Rick put me down" mumbled Kate as she struggled in his arm's

"Kate stop struggling, last time I checked my floor isn't the most comfortable place to sleep. Unlike my bed which has a very comfortable mattress and also has comfortable blankets as well" Kate slapped him lightly on the arm before finally giving up and relaxing against Rick's body, with Kate stop resisting he can move easier, he moves her to the bed before lightly placing her down on the bed and moving the blankets and placing them over her body and letting them rest onto her shoulders.

"Rick stay with me" mumbled Kate as she opened her eyes slightly and reached out to grab Rick's hand.

"Okay sweetheart just go to sleep" Kate placed her head onto his chest as he climbed into the bed that he more than not shared with Kate, They had decided due to Rick's Castle being bigger and having two spare bedroom that were not occupied by Rick's mother and Alexis.

Over the last week they had slowly been packing and moving into Rick's apartment and getting rid of the stuff that Kate no longer wanted or needed and donating it to the multiple charities that where situated within the city.

Another hour and a half passed before Rick started to wake Kate up, with her appointment only an hour away he decided that now would be the best time to wake her up.

"Hey beautiful it is time to wake up" exclaimed Rick as he gently shock her shoulder and placed a kiss to her lips smiling as a small moan escaped her mouth, as he pulled away Kate opened her eyes quickly before shutting them again the light invading her eyes before sighing.

"I am still tired" mumbled Kate as she rubbed her stomach and cuddled further into Rick's chest.

"Well if you want to see our little one than you will want to get up now, as soon as the sentence left his mouth Kate was jumping out of bed and running into the kitchen and placing two pieces of bread into the toaster and placing strawberry jam onto the piece of toast before placing into her mouth and eating it in a couple of mouth fulls.

"Come on Rick" yelled Kate as she sighed while eating the last part of her second piece of toast.

"Kate are you really going to go to this appointment in PJ's?" smiled Rick fully dressed and leaning against the wall smiling broadly as Kate was still dressed in sky blue PJ's with small yellow ducks covering him.

"Ass" mumbled Kate as she walked back into the bedroom and hitting Rick in the arm before walking back into their room and getting changed ready for her first sight of the baby.

* * *

**Please Review for more chapters. **


	3. A:N

**This message is to just clear up some things that I have heard twice before now.**

As cleared up previously I am an AUSTRALIAN writer so therefore there may differences within spelling between both languages for example 'mom' is spelt 'mum'.

I am sorry but I can not help these things you will just have to be patient with me the same thing happens when I read fanfic's from American writers.

I have tried my hardest to make sure that they are written correctly and I do use spell check.

So please do not comment saying that I need to fix up spelling mistakes because it is the language that I have learnt to write in even though I try to accommodate for American writers.

**Thank you for your patience while reading this.**

* * *

**There will be another chapter posted hopefully today or tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 3

Hey everyone.

**I am looking for a Beta. **

**Message me if you are interested.**

* * *

Kate's leg bounced impatiently against the floor while she waited for her name to be called out. Rick sat beside her holding her hand within his as a smile graced his face.

"Kate can you please keep your leg still?" whined Rick as the lady who was heavily pregnant, who sat across from them gave him a dirty look.

"But I am so excited" said Kate as she kept bouncing her leg.

Rolling his eyes he smiled at the excitement that overcame Kate every time she thought about the baby, he was usually the one that acted like the child out of the pair but for this once he was being the mature one while his fiancee beside him lost many years of maturity

"seriously Kate the lady is looking like she is going to kill me if you don't stop bouncing your leg" whined Rick, Kate rolled her eyes and stopped bouncing her leg. Their names where called and relief flooded through Rick as he glanced at the lady across from them, who was still glaring at them.

"Hello my name is Sara and I will be your nurse for today" spoke the woman, as she closed the door behind both Rick and Kate.

"Hi, this is castle my Fiance' replied Kate as she lent slightly into Castle nervous about the examination, her life's dream was to have a child but her worries escalated about thoughts of miscarriage.

"Okay Kate what we are going to do today is get a blood and urine test, feel around your stomach for and abnormalities and we will give you an ultrasound and take measurements of your baby.

"Okay" nodded Kate as she did not move from her current position

"If you want to sit on the edge of the bed we will get your blood test done first" Kate nodded as she sat down on the edge of the bed before holding her hand out to Rick, her fear for needles becoming apparent as she looked at the needle that was about to be injected into her arm and was more than scared.

"Hey Kate everything will be okay" whispered Rick as he pulled her shoulder to his body and placed a kiss to her temple.

A loud hiss escaped Kate's mouth as the needle entered the vein in her left arm and the cringed as she felt the blood being sucked out of her body.

"Rick is it over yet?" whispered Kate as she felt her blood no longer being sucked out of it.

"Yeah sweetheart it is over" spoke Rick as he placed a kiss to Kate's temple as the nurse patched up the small whole left from the needle and placed a hand upon Kate's arm.

"Okay now we are going to grab a urine test, there is a toilet just through that door" Kate nodded before grabbing the container and walking through the door into the bathroom.

"So is this your first time?" Asked the nurse as she waited for Kate to walk back through the door.

"No I have a nineteen year old daughter" replied Rick as he impatiently waited for Kate to come back through the door.

"So is this Kate's first child or is your daughter her's as well" Rick shook his head.

"No I had my daughter with my first wife, But Kate is her surrogate mother anyway" smiled Rick as Kate walked back through the door and handed over the container.

"Okay Kate now I need you to lie down on the bed and lift up your shirt that I can examine your stomach" Kate nodded and laid down on the bed and lifting up her shirt revealing her slight baby bump that appeared on her usually flat stomach.

After a minute or so of having her stomach prodded the nurse moved her hands away.

"Okay well that all seems okay, I can't feel an abnormalities, I just need to get some information about both of your medical histories and any potential diseases or diformaties that could become present within the fetus. Both Kate and Rick nodded their heads and Kate remained on the bed lying down but she moved her shirt down over her stomach.

"Kate has their been any serious hospital visits in the last couple of years, anything that could a potential threat to you or your baby?" Asked the nurse, Kate nodded her head and her hand went to the scar that was above her sternum where the bullet had tore itself into her body.

"I was shot by a sniper two years ago, the bullet nicked one of the veins in my heart and I went into cardiac arrest while they where trying to repair the damage" Although the incident had occurred so long ago the nightmares still remained but only happen on occasions.

"This might pose a problem through the pregnancy and through the birth. I will for the last month or maybe two of your pregnancy I would advise you to be on bed rest to reduce the stress to your heart" Kate cringed at the idea of staying in a bed for so long but she nodded her head, if staying on bed rest would help reduce any risk to herself or the small life growing inside of her than she would do it without a fuss.

After another twenty minutes of constant questions on both of their health and any medical conditions that they might have they where finally able to see their child for the first time.

"Okay Kate I will need you too lift your shirt up again" asked the nurse as she picked up a tube of the gel that would be smeared over her stomach. "I am warning you that this will be cold"

Kate nodded her head but flinched when the cold gel made contact with her stomach and she let out a hiss which brought a smile to Rick's face before kissing Kate's forehead.

"Okay so if you look at the screen you can see the tiny shape of your baby" Kate's eyes started to tear up as she small the tiny creature that was currently in her stomach. "Do you want to hear the baby's heart beat?" asked the nurse, Kate nodded her head, the sound of a tiny rapid heart beat could be heard.

"Is the heart beat supposed to be that quick?" asked Kate as fear laced her voice.

"Yes we would be worried if the heart beat wasn't that fast" smiled the nurse although she had a questioning look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Asked Rick as he had tears in his eyes but a frown resided where a smile had only been moments ago.

"I just want to check something" The nurse moved the machine across Kate's stomach until she could see that there where two distinct shapes on the screen.

"Shit" exclaimed Rick as he realized what the nurse was talking about.

"Rick what's wrong?" Kate asked worriedly her eyes quickly clutching Rick's hand.

"You my dear are expecting twins" said the nurse relief flooded Kate as she smacked Rick in the arm.

"Never scare me like that again" warned Kate as she glared at him.

"you do realize now there is not only going to be one baby screaming all night but two right?" Asked Rick as he watched the realization take over Kate

"Oh" Said Kate only realizing what was happening. '

"It is okay, I will print you out some pictures" said the nurse before leaving the room and leaving Kate and Rick by themselves.

"Rick can we do this?" Asked Kate.

"Yeah we can, on the upside Alexis and my mother will be willing to help us and now we can have double the fun" laughed Rick.

"Yeah and Double the tantrums" replied Kate as she watched Rick frown.

"True" nodded Rick as he kissed Kate making Kate smile.

"Okay, here are your pictures and I just want to tell you that Kate, now we know that you are having twins I want you to be on bed rest for the last two months of your pregnancy, especially with twins because they are known to be born early so we want you to be under little stress to help make sure that they wont come early". Kate nodded her head as she thought about her the usually active woman she is on two months bed rest.

"I can do that" replied Kate.

"Okay good, well if you want to wipe the gel of your stomach we are done here for today, the blood and urine test will come back in a week or so, we will give you a call to give you the results and I will see you next time".

"Thank you" said Kate as she grabbed some of the tissues out of the box and wiped the gel of her stomach.

"On your way out make sure you book your next appointment" exclaimed the nurse before Kate and Rick walked out back into the corridor and to the front desk to schedule their next appointment.

* * *

**Leave a review on your thoughts. **

P.S I have twin brothers and therefore know more about a pregnancy with twins than just a single baby.


	5. Chapter 4

"Hey Dad how did the appointment go?" Asked Alexis as both Kate and Rick walked through the door and into their apartment.

"The baby's are healthy" replied Rick as he watched the realization work its way over Alexis's face.

"You are having more than one baby?" Asked Alexis her excitement evident to both adults.

"Yeah you are going to have two younger siblings" replied Kate with the biggest smile on her face as she replied to Alexis's question.

"Oh my god, that is awesome, Congrats guys" Said Alexis as she walked over to both of them and gave each a hug giving Kate a kiss on her check.

"Yeah I can't believe it" replied Kate as she smiled at Alexis as she cuddled into Rick's side.

"Yeah, it is pretty unbelievable that in seven months that we are going to have two baby's" smiled Castle his face not hiding the excitement.

"This is going to be so fun, Can I help you guys decorate the baby's room?" Begged Alexis as she ran through the house and into her dad's arms, her eyes pleading with her father.

"When we start decorating the baby's room you can help" replied Kate as she smiled at Alexis who started jumping up and down with excitement.

"I love you guys" squeled Alexis before she went back and sat on the sofa, her book open to the page that she was reading before Kate and Rick came back through the door.

"Okay Kate, I am going to make dinner for you so that our baby's are healthy" Said Rick as he walked towards the kitchen. "Apple and Pork stirfry with ginger, sound good?" asked Rick his eyes wondering back to Kate who had sat down on one of the sofa's, grabbing a blanket from the back of the sofa amd wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Kate, you cold?" Asked Rick as he looked over as he started to chop up the ingredients but his eyes wandering to his beautiful fiance that was sitting next to his daughter, who was carrying his two unborn children.

"Yeah a little bit" replied Kate, wrapping the blanket tighter against her body.

"Sweetheart, why don't you grab a shower and dinner will nearly be ready at that time" Said Kate as Rick as he started cutting up the pork and than placing it into the fry pan.

"That sounds like a good idea" replied Kate as she walked upto Rick, placing a quick kiss to his lips and than walking into the bathroom before starting the shower.

"So dad, two baby's is going to be a lot of work" Said Alexis as she walked over to the kitchen and sat down on the chair opposite him.

"Yeah but it is double the joy" Replied Rick his eyes showing the joy he could not contain since the moment he found out about his unborn child.

"So when are you going to tell Gran?" Asked Alexis her eye brows raising.

"When she comes home, I was thinking after dinner" Said Rick.

"Okay, you know she is going to be thrilled right?" said Alexis.

"Yes I do know that, more than likely she is going to be even more protective of us than she has been before" Laughed Rick his response making Alexis roll her eyes.

"And what about Kate and her work? She isn't going to be able to go out into the field or interigate any suspects, Kate is going to go stir crazy" Said Alexis picking up one of the pork pieces that had been cooked.

"About that, because Kate got shot and because she is carrying twins she is going to have to stay on bed rest when she gets to seven months pregnant" Alexis's eyebrows roze at the thought of Kate not being able to do much for two months.

"She is not going to be happy with that one" replied Alexis.

"Suprisingly she was more willing to do go on bed rest so that the baby's would be healthier when they are born" Alexis nodded her head as she again placed another piece of pork into her mouth.

"Well I can understand that" replied Alexis.

"And if you eat another piece of this dinner before it is ready than you will be making you cook your own dinner." Said Rick as he looked at Alexis's wondering hand that was about to pick up another piece of pork.

"Dad seriously?" Whined Alexis.

"Yes, Seriously young lady" Replied Rick as he heard the sound of the shower turning off. "And now can you please set the table so that we can eat when Kate comes back out" Asked Rick.

"Okay Dad" Replied Alexis as she walked around and placed a kiss to the cheek of her father.

After Rick served up the dinner and after they all ate the stirfry than Alexis washed up allowing Kate and Rick to to cuddle on the sofa.

Rick's arms wrapped around Kate's waist, his hands on her stomach and he head against his shoulder as they started to watch a movie although both of them focusing more on each other than the movie itself.

Rick's hand moved over Kate's stomach, memorizing the feel of the small bump, still mezmerised that inside of her was growing two tiny lives, Kate's hands joined his as she too was surprised that her own body could carry such a small life.

"I love you Rick" Said Kate as she moved her body so that she was no facing Rick placing a kiss to her lips.

"I love you too Kate, and our little monkey's" Replied Rick, earning a confused look from Kate. "Monkeys, well seeming as they are half you and half me they are more than likely going to be very energetic and be like monkeys" Exclaimed Rick as he snswered her unasked question.

"Really Rick?" Asked Kate as she rolled her eyes.

"What, you would like me to called them "it"?" Asked Rick, laughing softly at the disgusted look that came over Kate's face.

"Monkey's it is" Replied Kate as she relaxed into Rick's front once again.

"Aren't you two cute" Exclaimed Martha as she walked through the door and placed her coat into the closet at the front of the apartment before walking towards the two of them.

"And you mother where late for dinner" replied Rick as he placed a kiss to Kate's temple.  
"True, I am sorry for that dear" Replied Martha as she sat down opposite both Rick and Kate.

"Apology accepted mother" Said Rick, Kate rolled over to face Martha.  
"We have some news to tell you" Said Kate as she sat up from her position but still remaining close to Rick's body.

"Does it have something to do with the baby?" Asked Martha her voice laced with worry "I know you went to see the obgyn today please say that the baby is okay"

"Yes Martha the baby's are fine" Said Kate.

"Baby's? You are having more than one baby?" Asked Martha her voice laced with suprise.

"Yed we are having twins mother" replied Rick.

Martha's face lite up at eh though that she was going to be not only a grand mother for a second time but also being the grand mother of three grand children instead of only two.

"That's fantastic, Congradulations you two" Exclaimed Martha.

"Thanks Mother" Said Rick.

"Yes, Thank you Martha" Said Kate as Rick pulled her back into his body.

Up next, The reaction at the precinct.


	6. Chapter 5

Heye everyone I owe you an apology.  
Since my last update my internet had been down for over a week and since the internet has been fixed I have been extremely busy as today is the first day I have been able to sit down and write.

Sorry for the long wait but I hope that this chapter makes up for it.

* * *

"Sir can I have a quick meeting?" Asked Kate, her hands where shaking slightly

"Yes detective and Mr Castle, sit down" Replied Gates as she sat behind her desk, her eyes peering over the top of her glasses.

"Thanks" Replied Kate as she walked over to the chairs sitting infront of the wooden desk, Rick gulped at the thought of Kate and himself being split up, and even worse the thought of himself being kicked out of the squad all together.

"Well what is it detective I do not have all day" Gates Said at her obliviousness to Kates worry.

"I'm pregnant Sir" spoke Kate her voice waivered slightly.

"I guess I don't need to ask who the father is" Replied Gates her eyes moving to Castle as her eyebrows raised.

"Yes Sir I am the father" Said Castle as he placed a reasuring hand upon Kates bask rubbing small circles which made visably relax.

"Well I am happy for you Kate, seeming as Mr Castle is technically not your partner I will allow Mr Castle to stay on your team but you are not to go out into the field and you are not to interigate any suspects from now until you come back from maternity leave, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Sir" Replied both Kate and Rick their suprise apparent on both of their faces.

"And congradulations to the both of you" Remarked Gates as she looked at the stack of folders on her desk unofficially dismissing the couple. Once both Rick and Kate had left the office Rick let out a sigh the nervous tension that wound up his body only minutes before disapating.

"She is human after all" wispered Rick into Kates ear making a smile grace Kates face.

"Yeah I never expected that to happen" Replied Kate as she started to walk towards the break room and towards the coffee machine.

"What are you doing?" asked Rick his voice ladend with confusion.  
"Getting a coffee" Replied Kate sarcastically. With that sentence Rick grabbed Kates arms and twisted her around so that she faced him.

"You can't do that" Replied Rick his face showing worry.

"Why?" Asked Kate her voice rising slightly her anger showing through.

"Because caffiene can heighten the chance of a miscarrige" replied Rick his face flinching at the word. Relisation took over Kates face before she glared at Rick.

"I hate you so much right now" said Kate as she slapped his on the back of the head before storming over to her desk and flopping down on the chair.

"Hey Bro why did you just get head slapped?" asked Javier as he walked through the door into the breakroom.

"Delievered Kate some bad news" replied Rick as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Seriously dude, Kate has been grumpy at the moment as it is did you have to seriously provoke her?" Sighed Javier almost wanting to hit Castle himself.

"I was looking out for her" Said Rick as he threw his hands up in the air.

"Javier, Ryan come here" yelled Kate, Javier glared at Rick before walking out of the break room and over to Kate.

"What's up Beckett?" Asked Javier as he walked over to Kates Desk, Ryan already at her desk seeming as he was at his desk.

"From this moment on I have been told to stay on desk duty" Said Kate as she looked over at Rick as she was now smiling at him.

"What, Gates can't do this" Growled Javier and Ryan at the same time.

"Guys hold up for a second" replied Kate as she rolled her eyes at the two men and their haste to blame Gates. "I am pregnant".

Shock resided over the two mens faces before their realised that their colleuge was carrying a child within her stomach.

"Congradulations" Said both men before giving her firm hugs and looking at Rick questioningly at wether or not the child was his.

"Yes the children are mine" Laughed Rick as he wrapped his arm around Kates waist and placing a kiss onto her cheek.

"Congrats Man" Said both men as they gave Rick a light slap on his back and shaking his hand.

"Wait Children?" Asked Ryan as he thought about what Rick had said carefully.

"Yes we are having twins" Replied Kate as she placed a kiss to Rick's cheek and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Seriously guys, One child wasn't enough? You want two screaming children" Joked Javier.

"Leave my baby's alone" Joked Kate as she laid her hand over her stomach as Rick placed his hands upon Kates.  
"You four break it up, body dropped downtown" Said Gates as she handed the piece of paper with the adress on it to Javier, on reflex Kate moved out of Rick's arms and towards the gun that was hidden in her desk.

"Miss Beckett do tell where you think you are going" Said Gates as she raised her eyesbrows at the brunette.

"This is going to suck" sighed Kate as she closed her desk draw and walked towards Rick.

"I think that you could use your time before the evidence comes in to spend it with Mr Castle" Replied Gates as she walked back into her office shocking the three detectives and Castle who if he had been drinking coffee at this point in time would have chocked on his coffee.

"Will do Captian" Laughed Kate as she pulled Rick towards the break room and gave him a kiss before her stomach turned as she quickly ran towards the toilets her hand covering her mouth.


	7. Chapter 6

Kate felt a warm body situate itself behind herself and her hair being pulled back, along with a small kiss placed to her temple as again her stomach turned and she lost her stomach contents.

"I hate this part" Moaned Kate as she leaned into Rick's chest as her stomach stopped churning.

"I know sweetheart, I hate seeing you sick" Said Rick as he placed a second kiss to her temple.

"Thank you" Mumbled Kate as she wiped the last remanants of her stomach contents from her mouth.

"Here" Said Rick as he passed Kate a bottle of water.

"Thank you" Said Kate as she gratefully opened the bottle of water and washed her mouth out into the toilet before flushing the lot down the drain.

"There is no reason to thank me" Said Rick as he steedied Kate as she stood up and lost her balance for a second.

"Do you have some gum on you? My mouth still taste's disgusting" Said Kate as she made a face bringing a smile to Rick's face.

"Even Better" Replied Rick as he placed the second lot of contents into her hand, it was one of those small touth brushes that was used for on the go, Kate gave Rick a grateful look as she walked over to the sink and started to brush the rest of the foul taste from her mouth, just as Kate was rincing her mouth out the door opened.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Asked one of the female police officers as she looked over at Castle who was oblivious to the fact that he was still in the women's bathroom.

"He is in here because he is my partner and I ran of suddenly" Replied Kate as she stepped from behind Rick and placed the disposable tooth brush into the bin and stared down the officer infront of her.

"For a best selling author he has some serious reading issues" Replied the officer as she pointed to the sign saying 'Female' on the door.

"And you don't even work on this floor, and if you did you would know that I am currently pregnant with twins and I am in my first trimester so I am having morning sickness which evidently not just in the morning. Now if you don't mind could you please leave" Replied Kate in her no-nonsense tone of voice.

"Sorry detective" Said the offier as she walked from the room quickly obviously not wanting to get her ass chewed out from Kate again.

"That was so sexy" Said Rick which made Kate roll her eyes.

"Seriously Rick?" Replied Kate her eyes raised.

"Yup" Said Rick as he pulled Kate into his arms and placed another soft kiss onto her temple savouring them being alone for a few seconds.

"We better get back into the squad room before someone comes looking for us" Said Kate as she grabbed Rick's hand and picked up the water bottle that she set down on the counter.

As Rick and Kate left the bathroom they received a couple of weird stares and some winks went Castles way.

"What?" Asked Kate as she noticed the stares

"Nothing" replied the closest offier before they started to walk towards their desk, the stares stopped and all of the personel went back to duty.

"What was that about?" Asked Kate as she looked behind her to Rick.

"I think that they think that we where getting frisky in the bathroom, that is such a good idea" Said Rick as he pulled out his note pad and wrote down his quick thoughts.

"Really?" Said Kate as she rolled her eyes and walked towards the break room and making herself comfortable against the pillows, Rick following closely behind her.

"Do you want some juice?" Asked Rick as Kate looked at him weirdly.

"And where are you going to get juice from Castle?" Asked Kate with humor laced in her voice.

"Well I have apple, orange and tropical in the bar fridge" Replied Rick as he gave her a snug smile.

"Did you think of everything?" Asked Kate as she raised her eye brows at him.  
"Well you see, there is the delight of already going through a pregnancy once, you know what to expect" Said Rick, which made Kate slightly glare at him.

"Don't remind me" Said Kate as she rubbed her stomach.

Rick walked over to Kate and sat at her hip and placed his hand ontop of her's "But sweetheart, I love you so much more than meredith, and you are so much more beautiful than her".

"Trying to sweet talk me isn't going to help Castle" Said Kate as she bowed her head.

"Don't do that Kate" Said Rick as he lifted her chin placing a kiss to her lips. "If you want me to list every single thing that I love about you I would have to sit here for hours to name only some of the things that I love about you" Said Rick, a small smile graced Kates face.

"Are you still going to love me when I am fat?" Asked Kate, knowing that the fact that she was going to gain weight and Rick had girls practically throwing themselves at him didn't help.

"You are not going to be fat, you are going to be carrying my two children, you will glow and if I have to remind you every minute of every day that you are beautiful so be it" Said Rick, the sentence slowly realeasing all of her fears.

"Well I am glad that, but if you seriously say that I am beautiful every minute of the day I may just kill you" Joked Kate.

"What ever you want sweetheart" Said Rick.

"Kate are you okay?" Asked Gates as she walked back into the room, she allowed Rick and Kate to have a few moments alone after Kate had obviosly been sick.

"Yeah Sir, the twins are giving me a little bit of trouble" Replied Kate.

"Okay, if you do need to take the day of than just tell me and you can" Said Gates as she walked back out of the room and into her office before Castle replied.

"Nice Gates is starting to creep me out" Said Castle as he looked over at Kate.

"I know it is weird" wispered Kate as she leant her head against Castle's arm.

"So what type of juice would you like?" Asked Rick as he walked over to the fridge.  
"Apple please" Replied Kate as she watched Rick retrive the juice and give it to her making her smile widen. "Thanks Castle"

"No problem Kate" Replied Rick as he smiled over to Kate.

* * *

**I am sorry everyone.**

**Not only has my last two weeks been over the top hectic but my laptop decided that it wanted to start being supper slow so I have not been able to write.**

**I will be hopefully (If life doesn't to hectic again) write another chapter tomorrow.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**P.S IF there are any mistakes they are my own as I tried to get this chapter done quickly to post it ASAP. **


	8. Chapter 7

(This is Kates 4th month of pregnancy)

Sorry everyone for such a long wait.

Unfortunately my internet was down since new Years and before that there was a virus on my computer so it has been a very long time for me not to upload, but I hope this chapter makes up for it.

* * *

A week later and the case had been solved and each morning and through out the day tbe twins would make themselves known with the morning sickness that plagued Kate.

Kate woke up to find her bed empty, she looked over at the clock and saw that it was nine in the morning, wondering why her morninh sickness had not woken her up, she rubbed her stomach and hoped out of bed before making her way to the kitchen.

"Good morning Gorgeous" Said Rick as he cut up the remaining fruit.

"Good morning" Said Kate as she placed a kiss to Rick's lips and grabbed the nearest piece of fruit that happened to be a banana and popped it into her mouth making Rick laugh.

"If you want to wait a minute you can have the fruit with yougurt and pancakes instead of just having one slice of banana.

"When did you get up?" Asked Kate as she placed another piece of fruit into her mouth, this time placing some apple into her mouth.

"About an hour ago, I thought I would hear you get up because of your morning sickness" Said Rick as he placed his hands on kates hips, his thumbs rubbing small circles over the side of her stomach.

"I think that my morning sickness is starting to go away" Said Kate a huge smile on her face with those words.

"Thank god, I hate seeing you sick" Rick said as he pulled Kate into his body and placing a kiss to her temple as Kate leant her head against the nook in Rick's neck.

"Yeah, and now I can enjoy the rest of the pregnancy without being on my knee's throwing up my guts" Replied Kate, a small sigh escaping her mouth as Rick ran his hands over her stomach and masaging it slowly making Kate smile.

"Okay before you start to drift of to sleep again why don't you eat and find out what I have planned for today" Said Rick as he served up the pancakes, fruit and yogurt making Kates stomach growl.

"Sounds good" Said Kate as she slowly moved away from Rick.

After eating their breakfast and some small talk between the both of them they resided to the comfort of their lounge and watched the movie hunger games.

As the movies was running Rick started gently massaging Kate's shoulders and back, all the tension from the week of working leaving her body under Rick's skilled hands, small moans escaped Kate every so often, which always brought a smile to Rick's face.

"Rick that is good" Moaned Kate as another knot in her muscles was un-knoted.

"I know, I can hear your moans" Laughed Rick as Kate slightly moved between his legs.

"Jackass" Said Kate as she rested her head against Rick's shoulder as she started to drift of into sleep.

As Kate feel asleep Rick smiled, he loved the look of pure innocence that adorned Kates face when she slept, Kate had some nightmares about someone killing her or their children.

Many nights Rick had to calm down his fiance when she was nearing a panic attack or when Kate had been up with her morning sickness (Which evidently did not just come in the morning).

Each and every time she had been up he had comfortered her and brought her the things that she needed wether that be a bottle of water to wash out her mouth and a face washer to be placed on her forehead to cool her down to a late night movie run so that Kate could fall asleep again while watching it.

Rick loved to see the small changes that came over Kates body, the small raising off the brunettes stomach where their baby's where currently growing, the small glow that had started to show on the brunettes body were she looked even more beautiful to him than she had before and the small amount of worry's about the fact that Kate thought she would look fat which always made him shake his head and tell her that no matter how much weight she put on, she would still be the most beatutiful woman he had ever meet.

Most nights Rick would purposely get home before Kate, unless he was with her on a case and make her a home cooked meal and a relaxing night, if they where on a case than he would go to a take away shop that she was craving and pick up the meal that she wanted. And a couple of time there had been a delivery from his mother or alexis and Kates father of a home cooked meal, which was refreashing on a long case where it went over a week and eating take away each night got boring very quickly.

After an hour and a half Kate started to stir, slowly she opened her eyes and stretched, smiling as she felt Rick's arms firmly around her stomach but not to tight, his hands lightly running under her Pajama shirt and caressing the spot where her children where growing.

"Morning again sleepy head" mumbled Rick as he placed a kiss just below her ear making Kate groan.

"Well it seems like you have had fun" Laughed Kate as she placed her hands ontop on Rick's.

"I still after Alexis cant believe that there are two babies growing in here" Said Rick as he kept running his hands over Kates stomach, every now and than her stomach muscles tightening undernearth his fingers.

"These are going to be your second and third, this is my first time so I am even more amazed" replied Kate

"True, but alexis see's you as her mother anyway. You have been there more for her than any other mother figure including meridith" Replied Rick as he kissed her temple.

"Yeah but I wasn'tt there when she as younger" Said Kate, her voice saddened at the thought of not knowing the older Castle child

"Well atleast I already know how to change the nappies" Joked Rick before looking over at a photo of alexis when she was only a baby, she was dressed in a cute baby pink onesie with "daddy's girl" printed on the front with Alexis smiling without her teeth.

"True, although you may be severly out of practise" Teased Kate as she slapped Rick on his arm lightly.

"you are right there Kate" Replied Rick "Do you want to go out tonight for dinner and a movie?" Asked Rick.

"That sounds really good" Said Kate, after all the stress that work had been giving her, a day and night with her fiance sounded the best idea that anyone could have given her.

"Well I am glad sweetheart" Said Rick before he got up amd placed a new DVD into the player before cuddling with his fiance and their two to-be children.

Okay Guys this is obviously a fluff chapter.

I am sorry but my internet has been down again -.- so that is why there has not been a chapter update in a while which I am sorry about.


End file.
